Just Wasn't Meant to Be
by loha
Summary: Not sure if it qualifies for angst or not. Anyway, this is a Roshaun and Dairine fic. They are both sad at the fact they can't get together. I love and thank all of my reviewers! Rated T because I'm not sure if it is K or not.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Wizards, if I did Roshaun would not have disappeared.

**Just Wasn't meant to be**

Dairine finally finds Roshaun on Venus sitting down and looking at the sun. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Why? Why did you think I'd be here?"

"Because that wizardry you pulled would have carried you a ways. Very sloppy," She smiled slightly, "You'd better be getting to your own planet." resolved Dairine.

"Will you come with me? Just for a short visit."

"No. My planet needs me. And your planet needs you. Just make sure it doesn't go into complete turmoil or you'll actually start to miss me."

Roshaun gave a little smile and said "Same to you, Dairine. If you need my help with anything just use Carmela's magic closet"

Dairine gave a little laugh and answered, " Yeah I'll do that. But when have I ever needed your help?"

"Good point, I'll extend the invitation to the stars in the vicinity in case you throw a black hole in one of them again."

"Hey!"

Roshaun loved teasing Dairine, and had been doing it a lot lately and vise versa. And Dairine was not about to be bested.

"Make sure you don't cause a computer to malfunction."

"I was four!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes thinking.

"You'd better get back to Wellakh. And if you need my help just give a holler."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Strictly business."

" That's the wizard cross species policy."

"Yeah."

_I'm the king of an entire planet couldn't I make it allowed?_

_Why the heck do I have to leave him when I can actually stand him?_

They both inwardly sighed as they said their final good byes.

2 years later on Wellakh

"It is your 17th birthday, you need to chose a queen soon!"yelled Nelaid.

"I have plenty of time to do it!"yelled back Roshaun

"It is not that hard to find a young noblewoman you can stand!"shouted Nelaid trying unsuccessfully to get Roshaun to at least flirt with a girl. It wouldn't even if it was a maid, just a member of the opposite gender would work!

"Yes it is!" Argued Roshaun.

Both Wellakh Guarantors past and present were glaring daggers at each other, until they calmed down enough to act civil to one another.

"It is your responsibility to the crown to get married and produce at least one heir to the thrown. As I did." Said Nelaid, trying to control his temper.

"But you love mom. I definitely don't feel that way about anyone yet." Argued Roshaun, trying to stay calm himself.

"Better start feeling it!" Shouted Nelaid, he tried, didn't work.

Roshaun stomped off, it hadn't worked for him either, to find someplace quiet to think about what his dad said.

_I've never felt that way about any noblewoman before._

_If Dairine was a noblewoman that statement would be false._

Rashaun continued to debate himself and didn't notice his mother sitting next to him.

"I hear your father told you that you needed to get married soon"

"I definitely don't want to, I don't even feel that way about anyone."

"Hmmmm. I seem to remember a certain red headed wizard you seemed to be friendly with."

" Dairine and I were just friends mom."

"Just because of the cross species policy. And the fact that you two came from different worlds. If that wasn't an issue then your father wouldn't have to give you the' feeling pep talk' he'd wait patiently until you decided to pop the question."

"Either way, it just wasn't meant to be."said Roshaun, depressed as he looked at that that one familiar star.

_Man I can't believe I'm 15. Still one year till I can drive. It would be so funny to see Roshaun driving. I am a king you can't give me a speeding ticket_! Dairine sighed. She missed Roshaun a lot. And wondered why that stupid cross species law had to be passed. _I mean we both are humanoids._

Nita came in and says "Let me guess. Roshaun blues."

Only because wizards could not lie did Dairine say "Maybe. Just a little." (Okay maybe not out and out lie)

"Well at least one of us fell for an Earth guy."

"You mean like you and Sam?"asked Dairine, eyebrows raised, being her usual sarcastic self.

Nita, not noticing the sarcasm, replied, "Yeah, he's my true love. I'm sure of it. He is so perfect."(Ok, maybe they can lie when they aren't speaking the speech. I mean we all know she and Kit are meant to be)

"Yeah." _When will those two lovebirds figure out they love each other?_(See even Dairine agrees with me.)

"Come on Dair. At least try to flirt with guys. It is not that hard." Weedled Nita(I'm pretty sure weedle means trying to convince)

"Have you been talking to Mela again?"asked Dairine eyebrows raised.

"Nope. Just some sisterly advice for you."said Nita.

"Either way it just wasn't meant to be."muttered Dairine as she sadly stared out the window at the stars and the moon.


End file.
